


Wooyoungie

by smol_wonbebe



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, ateez wooyoung - Freeform, for my sunshine Lyli, nothing but fluff, soft wooyoung fluff, wooyoung and Lyli OTP, wooyoung cute boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Summary: A small AU for my darling Lyli <3
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wooyoungie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysta/gifts).



You sighed, putting your head in your hand. It had been a long day studying for your upcoming chemistry exam, but you were finally finished with the study guide the teacher had given you. It was a lot of content, and you were pretty sure your brain was about to leak out of your ears.

Suddenly your phone began to vibrate with a call. You looked down, wondering who would be calling at 10pm. You smiled at the name on your phone screen: _Wooyoungie_ _❤_.

You tapped the green and put the phone to your ear. “Wooyoung?”

“Lyli!” He sounded happy. “I love hearing your voice.”

Even though he couldn’t see you, you put a hand to your warming cheek. “You hear my voice all the time, Woo.”

“It never gets old!” he replied cheerfully. “What are you doing?”

You stifled a giggle. He was so enthusiastic even at night. “I just finished studying chem, what about you?”

“Oh, you know,” he said offhandedly. “Just demolished Seonghwa in a MarioKart round.”

You rolled your eyes. He had a fierce love-hate relationship with his roommate and friend, Park Seonghwa. “You weren’t mean to him, were you?”

“Only a little,” he sounded like he was pouting. “Can I come over?”

“Wooyoungie, it’s nearly eleven,” you said, knowing that wouldn’t make a difference. You took your glasses off and laid your head on the desk, reorienting your brain away from chemistry and toward your boyfriend. “What do you want to do anyway?”

“Watch a movie? Make popcorn? Snuggle under a blanket?” He offered at once. “All of the above?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “You’re something else.”

“So that’s a yes, right?” he asked eagerly. You could never say no to him, so you agreed, and he laughed. “Yay! Thank you, love you, see you!” He hung up, leaving you laughing at his antics.

Since he was coming over, you decided to do a quick clean up. You lived in an apartment-style dorm on the college with three other roommates. At the moment, two of them had gone home for the weekend, and your third was spending the night at a friend’s house, leaving you alone in the dorm. None of you were particularly messy, but you just wanted to make sure it looked good for Wooyoung. You did a quick sweep of the living room and kitchen, then headed to your room to get ready. He lived across campus, so it’d take him about fifteen minutes to walk over, giving you just enough time to make yourself presentable. You pulled on a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, a band tshirt that had been worn thin, and a red flannel. You secured a few bracelets on your wrists, and a charm necklace around your neck. You brushed out your blonde hair, braiding it to the side and making the blue tips pop. You gave yourself a once over in the mirror, decided you liked it, then went back into the living room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and your heart rate picked up. You and Wooyoung had been dating for over three months, but he still made you nervous. You took a deep breath, smoothed out your shirt, then went to open the door.

“Lyli!” You were immediately enveloped in a hug, catching you off-guard.

“Wooyoung, you’re squishing me,” you laughed as you pried his arms off you, your face pink. He looked really good in a pair of blue jeans, a navy tshirt, and a leather jacket. His hair, dark as the night sky, was pushed out of his face, revealing equally dark eyes.

“I brought you a gift!” he held out a small box, pride written on his features.

You looked up at him with wide eyes. “A- a gift? Did I miss an anniversary?”

His happy countenance fell. “No! You didn’t, no, I just wanted to give you this.”

Relief flooded you and you took the box, opening it. It was a necklace, two hearts entwined. “Oh, Wooyoung,” you breathed, feeling overwhelmed.

“Do you like it?” he asked anxiously.

“I love it!” you threw your arms around him and he spun you in a circle. “Will you put it on me?” you asked when he put you down, your face flushed with shyness and excitement. He nodded, carefully clasping the necklace around your neck, letting his hands linger on your shoulders.

“It looks so pretty on you,” he said, smiling and kissing your forehead. “Then again, you always look pretty.”

“Woo,” you protested, not sure if your face could get any redder than it was now. “Weren’t we going to watch a movie?”

“Yes!” He hurried over to the living room, looking through your and your roommates’ movie collection. “What about the third Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“Is that the one with the mermaids?” you asked, walking over and perching yourself on the arm of the couch.

He shook his head. “No, that’s the fourth one. The third one has the tentacle-y guy and the big goddess lady.”

“Oh, right.” You looked through the movies yourself, scanning over all the titles. “I think we have the fourth one.” Your eyes alighted on the side of the movie case titled _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides._ “Let’s watch this one.”

“I’ll get it ready, you go make the popcorn,” he instructed, pulling the movie out and beginning to fiddle with the DVD player attached to the television.

You went into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling out a box of popcorn bags. You read over the instructions and stuck the bag in the microwave, setting it to 2 minutes on medium heat. When it was done, you carefully removed the bag and opened it, dumping the contents into a large bowl.

“Do you want chocolate chips or MnMs?” you called.

“MnMs,” Wooyoung responded, coming into the kitchen. “Movie’s ready.”

You pulled out a container of MnMs and dumped a generous amount on the popcorn, shaking the bowl around to distribute the candies. You handed the bowl to Wooyoung, and you both headed back into the living room. “Do you want a blanket?” you asked, remembering back to what he had said on the phone. He nodded and you retrieved one from your bedroom closet, a large one with flowers on it.

The two of you settled on the couch, blanket over you, popcorn in hands. Wooyoung settled one arm around your waist and used the other one to munch on popcorn. You pressed the play button, and the movie began.

It didn’t take long for Wooyoung to move in closer to you, resting his chin on your shoulder, then tucking his other arm inside the blanket around your middle. You tried not to react and focus on the movie, but you were very distinctly aware of how close he was. You were also positive he could hear your heart going at ninety miles an hour the closer he moved to you.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt his lips touch the side of your neck.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, a little nervous at your reaction.

Swallowing and trying to still your heartrate, you nodded. “Yes, sorry, you just startled me.”

He hummed and kissed your neck again. You struggled to keep your eyes on the screen, at the pirates fighting. But his warmth, his soft lips, his hands were all distracting. Not that you were complaining.

Wooyoung left feather-light kisses up the side of your neck, nuzzling his nose behind your ear. You caught your breath, not daring to move in case he’d stop.

“This is nice,” he murmured against your skin, settling his cheek against your shoulder. “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah,” you agreed, moving farther down in the blanket. It was warm and his arms around you felt secure and safe.

Before too long, the movie was over and you turned off the screen. It was now nearing 2am, and you were tired. A huge yawn erupted from you.

“We could stay like this,” Wooyoung offered, sounding sleepy himself.

“Mm, I think I’d like that,” you mumbled. He readjusted your positions so that you were more reclined, and he was holding you against his own body.

You rested your cheek against his chest. “This is nice,” you said, mirroring his words from earlier.

“More than nice,” he agreed, his voice rumbly against your ear. He wrapped his arms around you, yawning. “Goodnight, Lyli.”

“G’night, Wooyoung,” you replied softly. Within moments, you had both drifted to sleep.

~×~

When you woke up the next morning, you felt significantly colder than the night before. Opening your eyes and moving a round slightly, you realized Wooyoung wasn’t there. You take a deep breath, quelling the initial panic you felt at his absence. He wasn’t the type to just run off, so you sat up.

“Wooyoung?” You called, trying to keep your voice level.

“I’m in the kitchen, stay there,” came his voice from out of sight. You relaxed, resting back on the couch and pulling the blanket around you tighter. After a moment, he came back into the living room, a steaming mug cradled in his hands. “I made you hot chocolate.”

Your heart melted at the proud, happy look on his face. “Ohh, Wooyoungie, thank you!”

He handed it to you and sat next to you. You held the mug carefully, noticing whipped cream piled as high as Wooyoung could manage, nearly spilling off the edges. You took a chomp out of the cream, relishing the sweetness as it melted on your tongue.

Wooyoung watched with anticipation. “There are marshmallows below the whipped cream,” he told you hopefully.

Your eyes went wide and you took a larger bite out of the whipped cream, your teeth catching a few mini marshmallows. “Oh, my gods.”

“Do you like it?” he asked, smiling wide at your happiness.

“I love it!” you responded, finishing off the whipped cream on top.

He scooched closer. “Wait, you have some…” He used his finger to brush some cream off the corners of your mouth, his eyes lingering on your lips. In a surge of boldness, you leaned up and gave him a sticky kiss.

Laughing, Wooyoung kissed you back, then rested his head on your shoulder as you sipped your hot chocolate. You closed your eyes, absorbing the warm feeling in your core. Wooyoung had been right. This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that baby girl! all for you <3


End file.
